


Scott McCall is a Manipulative Shit

by YuMe89



Series: Manipulative Scott [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dereks POV, Dunno where I'm going with this, Explicit Language, M/M, One-Sided Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, because I effing love to swear, everyones at College now, manipulative Scott McCall, maybe it stays like this, maybe there will be more, mostly canon, took what was there and twisted it to my liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: What the title says, but it is in Derek's POV.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Manipulative Scott [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Scott McCall is a Manipulative Shit

  


  


  
Derek had known the second he saw them both, years ago in the Preserve. Searching the forest floor like the two idiots they clearly were. It was so obvious to him, it actually ticked him off a lot more than he would ever admit to anyone, even himself. Because, if he was honest, he wasn't any better than Scott, maybe even worse.  


The older they got, the harder it was to ignore.

It was little things, like glances towards him or small almost meaningless touches. But Derek saw it, he smelled it. The intention Scott really had, but apparently denied himself. Derek understood, because he also smelled and saw, that Stiles just wanted to be Scotts friend, best friend, _brother._  


Derek shouldn't feel so pleased about the way Scott seemed to flinch just the tiniest bit, every time Stiles said Scott was a brother to him. Stiles never saw it, he had no idea and for that, Derek could give their resident True Alpha some credit.

Hiding romantic feelings since...a very fucking long time probably. Hell, Derek didn't even want to know. What he knew was enough to make him roll his eyes so hard he was seeing tiny little stars in the comfort of his dark and lonely apartment.

Every time Stiles had been in mortal peril, Scott came by just in the very last second, ever the Hero. But he also ditched his best friend numerous times, ignored him, discarded him and took him for granted, all in a way, trying to change his own feelings for Stiles. And Derek hated him for doing it, because Stiles didn't know what he might've done wrong all the times he had been on his own.  


He knew that Scott had kissed Lydia, knowing full well how much Stiles liked her back than and that it would hurt him, as soon as he heard about it. But that was years ago. Now, Scott was screwing Malia, Stiles ex-girlfriend of all the people he could go for in this godforsaken town, it had to be her. Of course. Knowing she was his cousin was just the icing on top, but Derek was pretty good at ignoring this. Malia was old enough to decide what she wanted.  


He was the King of Ignoring Shit, when it came to this sort of stuff. Peter should be thankful he was so good at that, because it was the only reason he was still alive. Derek would ignore what Peter had done and in exchange, he wouldn't have to kill his uncle, one of the few people that survived the fire and was family by blood.  


So, when Scott started to be nice to Derek and actually valued his input, he instantly knew something was up. For all the puppy dog eyes and innocent holier-than-thou façade, Scott was a manipulative little shit.  


That was probably why he and Stiles were friends for so long, though, Stiles was so much smarter about it, always with a complete and thoughtful plan and only for things concerning their life's.  


The thing is, Derek knew Scott still hated him in a way, you can't fool a Werewolf so easily with words, when he can pick up your chemo signals. The True Alpha seemed to have forgotten that. Also, Derek had been a Werewolf his whole life, Scott would never be able to fool him like that.  


What he did, was waiting. He metaphorically leaned back and watched how everything dissolved that Scott had planned. It was quite entertaining, Derek had to give him that.  


Also, Stiles started to show up at Derek's place way more often than before. So Derek was not going to complain. Their relationship improved and Derek guessed that was where Scott's little plan backfired. Yes, he knew it was creepy, crushing on a guy way younger than him, but at least Stiles was of age now and Derek didn't necessarily have to keep his distance. He still did, though.  


The two best friends were fighting over Derek's attention and time, almost every time they were at home and not in College. And even than, he got phone calls, texts. Giving advice, or just listening to their every day crap that happened.  


One memorable Thanksgiving, Stiles couldn't make it and stayed in DC, he could practically taste Scott's frustration at not seeing Stiles for so long. "You know, you could just tell him, right?" Derek finally broke their silence outside of the McCall's residence. They stood on the porch leading to their garden. It was a chill night, but the sky was clear and the half moon eerily perfect.  


Scott's heart was about to topple out of his chest by the rate it was going, Derek was sure, it beat too wild to be a healthy rhythm. "What do you mean?" voice hushed, belying his emotional reaction, he asked, playing dumb, obviously. Like Derek was stupid enough to buy it. Yeah, right. They always forgot that he was an adult, had been a History major in College and his grades were always top of the class, thank you very much. And he wasn't fucking stupid in general.  


Derek stared at Scott, expression unchanging, eyebrow just slightly raised until the Alpha broke. "It wouldn't do any good. He likes someone else." He said it, like it caused him physical pain to admit.  


Ah, now he knew why they were fighting for his attention. Scott just liked to take things Stiles wanted. What a dick move. As if the Sheriff's son hadn't enough issues about his appearance and personality already. Also, Derek was not a plaything to be taken.  


"How long?" Derek asked, although he hadn't wanted to know up until now. Scott's laugh was harsh and had a cruel edge to it. He smelled like he was hurt, sad, everything underlined with bitterness.  


"Since we were thirteen, I guess. We uh...we experimented a bit. Obviously I was the only one really affected." Scott admitted, although Derek was sure, he exaggerated what they had been doing back then. He knew for sure, that Stiles had been a virgin at sixteen, the constant reminder coming from Stiles himself and Derek was able to hear the truth in his heart rate. Scott was still trying to manipulate him. Did he really think Derek wouldn't notice?  


"So you kissed and you realized you wanted to do it more often and he didn't." Derek concluded in a flat tone, seeing Scott's eyes widen, apparently noticing Derek was not a fucking fool that fell for Scott's bullshit.  


"We made out, yeah." he sounded defeated. Had Derek been his End Boss? Such a shame one couldn't inherit the Alpha Spark like that. He couldn't stop the amused huff this thought brought him. As if he wanted to be an Alpha again. The first round had been bad enough.  


"And now you're carrying a torch for him? For years? What about Allison?" Oh yeah, Derek knew he was a hypocrite, okay? He liked Stiles for a disturbing long time too. At least he never wanted to hurt him emotionally. And he didn't come onto a freaking minor, he wasn't someone who would scar a kid. He wasn't _Kate._  


"What about her? I loved her, just not the way I love him. She was different and honestly, if she hadn't died...I think we could've been together again after a while." Scott said, shrugging. He meant it, Derek was sure about that and he knew it was possible to love more than one person at a time. Had seen Laura struggle with it more often than not. Now, with more distance and knowledge, he knew she was probably polyamorous. There was nothing wrong with it and Derek wished he was able to tell her exactly that.  


"You have to let him go, you know? It makes you sick and it will only hurt him in the end. If he ever finds out on his own, he will question everything you ever did. You know he will." Derek let those words hang in the air, settle within Scott, who knew Derek was right.  


"I should just let you have him?" the Alpha frowned, making Derek smirk. It made Scott frown harder, sullen.

"It's not a competition. If this was a race, you would not even be participating in it." he could see the red shining in Scott's eyes and Derek was aware that he would be seriously injured if Scott decided to hurt him physically. It was a intimidation tactic that didn't work in the slightest. "Don't you want him to be happy? Or are you just going to take everything away from him, until you're the only one left he could choose? Scott, that's not how love works and we both know you're not stupid enough to think it is." This was Derek telling Scott he saw right through him and he wasn't going to feel guilty about saying it out loud for a second.  


Scott took a few steps away from him, making his way off the porch and onto the neglected grass, it was high enough to reach his ankles. No one seemed to have mowed it for a while. "I hate when you make sense." his back was turned when he said it and Derek could smell his tears. It was a weird mix of anger and sadness.  


"I know."

  


  


  



End file.
